


Words Never Written (Erased)

by EmeraldHeiress



Series: How Dangerous (A Mask Can Be) [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Amnesia, Confused Bruce Wayne, Don't copy to another site, Family Drama, Family Feels, Female Jason Todd, Gen, Identity Reveal, Protective Damian Wayne, Protective Jason Todd, Resurrected Jason Todd, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHeiress/pseuds/EmeraldHeiress
Summary: Bruce cleared his throat, snapping their attention to him. “I think you might owe me an explanation.”The girl pushed the boy forward and in a bright voice announced, “Congratulations, it’s a boy!” Disgruntled, Damian took off his mask and lowered his hood revealing a face clearly derived from Bruce’s with eyes the jade green of Talia’s.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Ra's al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Ra's al Ghul & Jason Todd
Series: How Dangerous (A Mask Can Be) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932781
Comments: 5
Kudos: 379





	1. Chapter 1

Batman had been patrolling the alley, staking out the latest acquisition of the Maroni family, when she’d found him. He blinked and the alley was clear. Blinked again and she was standing under a street light, staring at him. A tall young figure in League of Shadows leathers. A mask covered her face and red hood, glinting in the rain, covered her hair. She slipped into the alley.

He allowed himself a deep sigh. _Shadows_. Always so damned dramatic. He wondered what bizarre message Talia had for him now but readied himself for a fight just in case. Then, he followed her.

He dropped down behind her suddenly but to give her credit she didn’t startle, only turned to look at him. He got the feeling she was rolling her eyes but then she went still. He waited for her to speak. As seconds lengthened he finally asked, “Need something?”

She flinched minutely. A lesser skilled individual would have missed it. “Mistress Talia,” she started. _Oh, here we go,_ he thought. 

“Mistress Talia has disappeared. Master Ra’s has become… dangerous. I was told, in the event such an occasion were to occur, that you were trustworthy.” That was… not what he expected. 

“Trustworthy for what? Do you need intel to find Talia?” He asked, not sure where this was going.

“Mistress Talia’s son is in danger.” She stated hoarsely. “I alone cannot protect him from those loyal to Ra’s. I need to get him somewhere safe but she closed all our safehouses to us.” She gestured in frustration, “We have nowhere to go.”

“Talia has a son?” He said, wondering. 

“And a daughter.” She replied. “It’s the boy Ra’s wants, though. He is in the most danger. Will you help me?”

“Of course.” He agreed before his mind could catch up. Well, they could stay in the cave for a couple of days until he could sort out a safe house. “Where is the boy?”

In response, she whistled three clear notes. A few seconds later, a much smaller figure melted out of the shadows to stand by her side. He was dressed the same, though his hood was black. She spoke to him briefly, softly, in League dialect before nodding to Batman. 

It was a silent ride in the Batmobile.

When they reached the cave, he removed his cowl and called for Alfred but found he was already making his way down the stairs. He heard a curse from the girl behind him.

“Fuck, Damian, that’s _Bruce Wayne_. I accidentally brought you to _Father_.”

Bruce froze and turned to look at the pair behind him.

“I know.” The young voice drawled, amused.

“You knew and you didn’t _tell me?!_ ” She sounded incredulous, her previously careful speech patterns fraying into something familiar, something distinctly _Gotham_.

“It’s one of those memory things, Jay.” The boy, Damian, stated.

“You have got to be kidding me. I think you can forget the fucking memory protocol if it’s regarding something _immediately applicable to the situation at hand_. You are such a little shit sometimes.” She threw up her arms and glared at him. The expression was somewhat muted considering only her dark blue eyes were not behind the mask. 

Bruce cleared his throat, snapping their attention to him. “I think you might owe me an explanation.”

The girl pushed the boy forward and in a bright voice announced, “Congratulations, it’s a boy!” Disgruntled, Damian took off his mask and lowered his hood revealing a face clearly derived from Bruce’s with eyes the jade green of Talia’s. 

“My apologies that we’re meeting you in this way, Father. I had hoped that Mother… that we could arrange a better meeting than this.” The boy shot his… sister?… an annoyed look. “You are not treating this occasion with due gravitas.”

“Whatever.” She waved a hand in a blasé fashion, seemingly unconcerned. Bruce could see the tension crawling up her spine, though. He looked up as Alfred joined them.

“Alfred.” He was grateful for the older man’s presence.

He turned back to the children to see that the girl had frozen again. She was staring at Alfred. She slowly approached them and held out a hand almost touching the butler’s face. _“I know you.”_ She whispered.

Damian gently took her arm, murmuring in Arabic. He moved her a couple of paces back and turned to the two men. “I’m sorry. My sister suffers from amnesia. She does not remember anything before she came to us three years ago. When something trips a particularly strong memory she needs a moment to come back to us.”

“She says she knows me?” Alfred asked, curious but calm. Bruce flashed back to her freezing upon seeing him.

“Mother says she was with you for before she was with us.” Damian stated simply. “I don’t know more than that.” He turned back to his sister.

She murmured a word, blinked, and came back to herself. “I’m sorry. That was rude of me.” She lowered her hood, revealing soft waves of black curls, frizzing in the humidity. One thick streak of white running from the top of her brow to her the middle of her cheek. “I am Jabra al Ghul.” She removed her mask and smiled. “You can call me-”

“ _Jay_.” Bruce choked.

“Oh my.” Alfred breathed.

Both men looked pale and shaken.

“Yes.” She said, concerned. “Are you two alright?”

“Oh, Talia.” Bruce prayed, “What did you _do?_ ”


	2. Chapter 2

“I don’t understand, Father, why does Jay get to leave the Manor but I must stay on the grounds? It’s not fair!” Damian demanded.

“Because you’re in the most danger from Ra’s and I don’t want you out without protection.”

The boy sputtered, incredulous, “Who told you _that?!_ ”

Bruce’s brow furrowed, “Your sister did.”

Damian choked and started cursing and muttering in Arabic. Bruce could only make out a few words, chief among them being ‘lies’ and ‘bullshit’ and started to get the feeling he’d been played. His son stalked out of the room, presumably to find his sister. The man followed. He found her in the library, nose buried in her own old tattered copy of Pride and Prejudice. Damian wasted no time venting his spleen.

“You told Father that I was the one in the most danger?!” Damian shouted, flailing at his sister.

“Yes.” Jabra looked at him flatly, with no remorse for her lie.

“You are unbelievable!” The boy sputtered. “Grandfather hates you! He’s wanted you dead since the moment Mother claimed you! What were you going to do, right now, when I told Father of your lie?”

Her eyes flicked to where Bruce stood but she remained impassive. Damian tapped his fingers, waiting for an answer. When he realized none was forthcoming he narrowed his eyes in thought. “You weren’t planning on being here.” He said in realization. “You were going to _leave me_ here!”

“You would be safe!” She said quietly. Firmly.

“You were going to go after Mother _on your own_ and leave me here!” She stayed quiet. “How dare you? We could go after Mother together!” 

“You would die.” She said coldly.

“No! Grandfather wants me alive. I’m the heir. Anyone who touched me would be killed.” Damian stated factually. “ _You would die_. You would die _first_ and you would die _brutally_ and the person who killed you would be _rewarded_.” His mouth was twisted in a cruel snarl. 

“You will not leave this house again, ukhti.” Damian ordered, like the prince he was.

“You do not control me, akhi.” She rose gracefully, like the queen she had become, staring her little brother down. 

“You are not yet 21, therefore you fall under my protection and responsibility.” The boy stated, imperiously.

“You’re ten.” She stated flatly.”And we’re no longer in the Shadows or Nanda Parbat. I am my own person, _little brother_ , and if you try to pull that bullshit again you’ll regret it. We both know you don’t believe it.”

She swept from the room gracefully, her book held loosely in her unbroken hand. Bruce wondered if she would have left even a trace of her presence, had she not fallen that day. He was darkly thankful that she had if what his son had been shouting was true. He might have lost her again so soon after they had found her.


End file.
